Demon Boy
by Ryuu no Furui Yami
Summary: A weird song fic I came up with when listening to Sk8ter Boi, and added YuYuHakusho. Please R&R! [done]
1. Default Chapter

Demon Boy  
  
Copied off Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne  
  
He was a demon So was she. Can I make it any more obvious? He controlled wind, And she hated ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd always tell Openly she wanted him as well. None of her friends, stuck up their nose They had no problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a demon boy, she said I like you boy, He was good enough for her. She had a pretty face, and her brain wasn't up in space She needed to stay down on the Earth!  
  
5 years from now, she sits at home, Chatting with friends she's not alone. Turns on TV, guess who she sees Demon boy fighting on Demon TV. She tells her friends, they already know, And they've all got tickets to see the show. She tags along, sits in the crowd Watching the guy that knocks people down!  
  
He was a demon boy, she said I like you boy, He was good enough for her. Now he's a ninja star, slamming down on the ground Does everyone see just what he's worth? He was a demon boy, she said I like you boy, He was good enough for her. Now he's a ninja star, slamming down on the ground Does everyone see just what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girls but you missed out, Well tough luck they're together now They are more than just good friends This is how their story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, See how cute that guy could be There is more than meets the eye She saw the soul that is inside.  
  
He was a boy, and she was a girl Can I make it any more obvious? They are in love, haven't you heard? How they rock each other's world?  
  
She's with the demon boy She said see you later boy I'll be with you after the fight I'll be at your side tonight With bandages and ice packs in sight Don't move cause Yusuke beat you bad. She's with the demon boy She said see you later boy I'll be with you after the fight I'll be at your side tonight With bandages and ice packs in sight Don't move cause Yusuke beat you bad.  
  
A\n: Thank you, Thank you! If you want me to put more up, just review and give me a request! I'll try to do what you ask me, but it might be hard! This song fic is dedicated to Jin and one of his fangirls who I cannot name(Cough! MW! Cough!). Thanks!!!!!!! 


	2. Elvin Boy

Elvin Boy  
  
Based on Sk8ter Boi  
  
He was a boy, And she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was an elf, And she was a teen. What more can I say? He wanted her, She'd never tell. All the time she wanted him as well. And none of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had no problem with his elven clothes.  
  
He was an elven boy, She said see you later boy I'll miss you everyday your gone. She had a pretty face, And her head wasn't lost in space. She needed to stay down in the woods!  
  
5 years from now, she sits at home. Doing some archery she's all alone. Then suddenly, Guess who she sees? Elvin boy a hero on M-E TV! She tells all her friends, They already know. And they've all got wishes to see him so, She tags along, stands in the crowd, Looks up at the man that loves her so!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He was an elven boy, She said see you later boy I'll miss you everyday your gone. Now he's a super star, even cuter than before, And everyone sees just what he's worth! He was an elven boy, She said see you later boy I'll miss you everyday your gone. Now he's a super star, even cuter than before, And everyone sees just what he's worth!  
  
Sorry girls but you missed out! With some luck they're a couple now! They are more than just good friends, This is how their story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, See how cool that guy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the elf that is inside.  
  
He was a boy, and she was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious? They are in love, haven't you heard? How they rock each others world!  
  
She's with the Elvin boy, she said see you later boy, I'll be waiting for you after the war. I'll be at home for you, praying you'll make it through. And make that Ring go down the drain! She's with the Elvin boy, she said see you later boy, I'll be waiting for you after the war. I'll be at home for you, praying you'll make it through. And make that Ring go down the drain!  
  
A/n: Thank you! This song is for Legolas's-Gurl and Leggy-chan! Keep checking for the next one! Next up is...Um, I don't know yet( audience falls anime style, and sweatdrops). But I DO know that it'll be another Yu- Yu-Hakusho, or maybe something else, if I get more requests. Arigato, and Ja Ne! 


	3. Please read

To my faithful readers and friends.  
  
I'm sorry to say, that I will not be updating for some time. Not  
only am I not able to, due to school and my lack of inspiration,  
but also because of something that has been happening over the  
past year in my family.  
  
Today, my little brother, at 13, was arrested, and led away by  
the police in handcuffs. I just can't do anything right now. So  
please bear with me. I do plan to start writing again after my  
depression has lifted somewhat. Thank you for your reviews, your  
comments, and your patience. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone,  
but at the moment I have no will to write anything. Thank you.  
  
Ryuu no Furui Yami  
April 28, 2004.  
  
A poem I came up with so FF.net would let me post this.  
  
~What kind of world do we live in?  
So full of pain and agony.  
What is our reason for living  
If all we can feel is hurt and blame?  
Why are we alive at all?  
Does some God really watch us  
From skies so high?  
Or maybe this is just me? 


	4. Undying Angels

I know where you are  
I can hear you breathe  
I can hear you cry  
I can hear you scream  
When you're all alone  
  
But the one thing I can't do  
Is save you  
  
You're a part of me  
Nameless  
You roam  
Soundless  
You sing  
Immortal  
I die  
Whispers  
You hear me  
  
So why  
Can't I save you?  
From shadow  
From me?  
Undying angels  
Can they hear us screaming?  
  
A/N: A poem I wrote up. As you can see, I'm depressed. Yeah.  
Review please. 


	5. No Control

No Control  
  
Night  
Falls into yesterday  
The pain  
Recedes  
But not gone  
It'll come back  
Today  
  
Nightmares  
Eternal  
Red blood  
Staining  
My mouth  
Screaming  
My heart  
Ripping itself apart  
  
Angels  
Demons  
Always fighting  
Inside for control  
I have no control  
Over me  
Over you  
Over God  
Over anything  
Anymore  
  
This pain  
Is too much to bear  
I can't stand it  
I can't believe it  
I can't breathe  
I'm drowning in my own self  
Nothing can save me.  
A/n: Great, gothic poetry. Fear. R&R. Note, that I want comments  
on my writing style, not who I am or what I should do. Thank  
you. And no, I am not Goth, I am not a cutter, etc. I was just  
really bored and in a slightly angsty mood. Question: Should I  
keep posting my poems, or just take off Demon Boy? 


	6. Apologies, author note

To all my reviewers and readers---

My stories are all in progress, one way or another, but it may be awhile before I'm able to update agin. I'm ashamed to say this, but about a month ago I started cutting my arms, and I'm trying to find a way to get rid of this habit. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I don't know when my next update will be. Please try and bear with me, I SWEAR I'm working on new chapters when I have the chance. Once again I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll all stay with me in the future. If any of you can suggest a teen hotline I really need one right now. Thanks much.

Ryuu no Furui Yami

I let go/this seems so pointless/falling down below/let me go/set me free now/scream at me all you want/I still let go/fall into the abyss of my soul/this dark gaping hole/you tried/thank you/I'm still saying/good bye/I gave up/on me/a long time ago

Broken/battered/humanity's lost their wings/why do we always/look to the sky/and cry/with tears from our soul?/We've lost everything/so I let go/will you go too?/is anything worth it any more?


End file.
